


Minecraft, but it's a Disney movie

by Metanoia_040



Series: MCYT huh? [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Tangled (2010), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ...Tubbee, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Angst bish, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Inspired by Disney, Manipulative Relationship, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Tags Are Fun, Tubbo is a bee, Vilbur Soot doo doo doot doot da do, Villain Wilbur Soot, have you ever realized just how fucked up Tangled is while writing fanfiction?, i came up with this idea by watching tangled and desperately trying not to cry, i'm just rambling in the tags aren't i?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metanoia_040/pseuds/Metanoia_040
Summary: 16 years after the newborn prince goes missing, a teenager sneaks out of his home with an outlaw and a bee to see the lanterns.(Go read the prompt if you have no clue what this is.  Or read the story.  Or maybe even the tags if you're feelin' fancy.)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, There is one(1) romantic relationship but its background and there for .1 seconds, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, actually there might be 2 idk yet
Series: MCYT huh? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995397
Comments: 33
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the sun is a bright yellow ball of death and i hate it but without it i would prolly be a block of ice so i guess it's ok

_This is the story of how I died. Don' worry, this is actually a very fun story, and the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is th' story of a boy named Tommy. An' it starts, with the sun._

The sun swirled in the bright blue sky, unaffected as a single drop fell from it, almost like gold turning molten.

_Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight feel from the heavens. And from this drop of sun, grew a magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick, and injured._

A man who seemed to be in his mid-forties walks towards the golden flower. His brown hair stuck out from behind a beanie, and he wore a trench coat.

_Oh_ , _you see that weird dude over there? Ya' might want to remember him, he's kinda important. Well, centuries passed and a hop, a skip and a boat ride away, there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and Queen._

A woman with dark brown hair lay in bed. Her hair clung to her face, which was a sickly white. A man clutched one of her hands, almost like she would disappear the moment he let go. With how sick she looked, it might as well have been that way.

_And the Queen, well she was 'bout to have a baby, and she got sick. Really sick. She was runnin' out of time, and that's when people start lookin' for a miracle._

People poured out of boats, presumably having come from the beautiful kingdom across the lake.

_Or, in this case, a magical golden flower._

The same man as before, looking slightly older, looked around. He placed the lantern he was holding on the ground and lifted a bush- no, a fake bush. Underneath, was the flower.

_Ah, told you he's be important. You see, instead of sharin' the Sun's gift, this man, Wilbur Soot, hoarded it's healing power and used it to keep himself young for hundreds of years. An' all he had to do, was sing a special song._

" **Flower, gleam, and glow.**

**Let your power shine.**

**Make the clock reverse,**

**bring back what once was mine.**

**What once was mine."**

Wilbur stopped his song, having gained the appearance of a 20-some year old man.

_All right, ya' get the gist. He sings, he turns young. Creepy, right?_

Wilbur looked around, appearing alarmed. He hurriedly put the disguise back on the flower, grabbed the lantern, and ran off. He didn't seem to realize that the covering fell off.

"We found it!"

_The magic of the golden flower healed the Queen. A healthy baby boy, a prince was born. With beautiful golden hair. I'll give you a hint. That's Tommy. To celebrate his birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. For that one moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended._

Wilbur Soot, aged once more, crept into the baby's room, quietly, delicately, lifting a strand of his hair. He drew a pair of scissors from his coat.

**"Flower, gleam, and glow.**

**Let your power shine."**

As the child's hair glowed a brilliant gold, Wilbur slowly moved the scissors towards the prince's hair.

**"Make the clock re--"**

As the strand was cut off, so was Wilbur's singing. Both ends of the newborn prince's cut strand of hair turned a dull blonde. As the affects of the magic reversed, Wilbur gasped in mortification.

The King and Queen woke to hear their child's cries.

_Soot broke into the castle and stole the child. Just like that... gone. The kingdom searched and searched, but the could not find the prince. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Soot raised the child as his_ _own_.

A small child, no older than 6, sits in Wilbur's lap as the latter brushes his hair.

**"Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."**

_Soot had found his new magic flower. But this time, he was determined to keep it hidden._

The child looked up at Wilbur.

"Why can't I go outside?"

Wilbur smiled gently as he stroked the child's hair. 

"The outside world is a dangerous place. Filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, flower?"

"Yes, Wilbur."

_But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year on his birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky in hope that one day, their lost Prince would return._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bees are minecraft sized in this ok? cuz why not

A bee darts around and hides just beneath a windowsill. They seem tense.

Just above, a boy with long, _long_ golden hair throws the window open with a loud, "HAH!" He rests his arms on the windowsill and smirks. "Hmm, well, I guess Tubbo's not hiding out here..."

The bee, now known as Tubbo, relaxed. In fact, he almost seemed to chuckle.

A blonde head popped down, causing Tubbo to let out a squeak. "Gotcha! That's twenty- hold on." Tommy counted on his fingers. "Twenty-two for me." He smiled smugly as Tubbo glared half-assedly. "How about twenty-three out of forty-five?" Tubbo shook, as if saying ' _No way, asshole!_ '

"Okay, well what do _you_ want to do?"

Tubbo looked out at the forest past the window, then back at Tommy.

"Yeah, fuck no. I like it in here, and so do you."

Tubbo seemed to pout- well, as much as a bee _can_ pout.

"Oh, come on, Tubbo. It's not that bad in here!"

Tommy ran back into the tower, Tubbo buzzing after him.

_"7 a.m., the usual morning line up._

_Start on the chores, and sweep til' the floor's all clean."_

Tommy lifted his hair up to push some dirt into a dust pan, Tubbo darting out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit by the stray dirt.

_"Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine-up._

_Sweep again, and by then- it's like seven-fifteen."_

Tommy exhaled, leaning on the wall by the clock.

_"And so I'll read a book, or maybe two or three._

_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery."_

Using his hair to keep him up, Tommy drew a small picture on a still unpainted wall.

_"I'll play guitar and knit and cook and basically, just wonder 'when will my life, begin?'"_

Tommy looked up from his freshly baked pie, seeing a place he had never even tried to paint before. He closed one eye and did The Painter Thing™ with his thumb.

Navy blue paint covered the once bland surface.

_"Then, after lunch, it's puzzles and darts and baking..._

_Paper-mache, a bit of ballet, and chess..._

_Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making..._

_Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress!"_

~~Tubbee in a dress, what will he do?~~

_"And I'll re-read the books, if I have time to spare._

_I'll paint the walls some more-_

_I'm sure there's room somewhere._

_And then I'll brush, and brush, and brush and brush my hair._

_Stuck in the same place I've always been._

_And I'll keep wondering, and wondering, and wondering and wondering, when will my life begin?"_

Tommy turned back to the window, resting his arms on it once more.

_"Tomorrow night, lights will appear._

_Just, like they do, on my birthday each year._

_What is it like, out there where they glow?"_

Tommy looked at his painting, a slightly more cartoon-y image of the lights.

_"Now that I'm older, Wilbur might just, let me go?"_

Tommy painted one last line, looking sadly at what he made. A small painting of him sat on a tree, watching the lights.

* * *

Three men slid down the side of a wall, landing on another roof. The one in the lead had long, pale pink hair in a braid and wore a simple collared shirt with black pants and boots. The other two had bright orange hair and wore a fox mask, while the other was blonde and wore a circular, smiling mask. The three jumped from chimney to chimney nimbly, like they had done similar things before. They balanced on a roof for a couple seconds, then jumped onto a turret, sidling onto the next part of the roof. Far, far below, a guard patrolled around the bottom of the vast castle.

Pink braid boy grabbed a section of the roof, using it to keep him on the roof as he leaned off, taking in the view. "Woah. I could get used to a view like this."

"Techno!" Smiley whispered, "Come on!"

Techno stood back, placing one hand on his hip. "Hold on... yep, I'm used to it. Guys, I wanna castle."

"We do this job, you can buy your own castle." Smiley said, walking towards him.

A hand darted out, grabbing Techno by the collar and dragging him towards the opening they had made.

Techno was lowered down by a rope, holding a satchel. The room he was lowered into seemed to be something akin to a throne room, and right below him, lay a crown resting delicately on a pillow.

One of the guards sneezed. From behind him came a deadpan voice, "Oh, hay fever?"

The guard looked back ever so slightly, where the one and only Techno Blade sat, suspended and carrying a crown in a satchel. "Yeah." The guard went back to his earlier position, before a terrified look came over his face as he looked back to see an empty pillow and no Blade. "W-wait! Hey, wait!"

The trio of thieves ran over a bridge. 

"Can't you picture me in a castle of my own? I mean, I certainly can." Techno moved a little faster than the lovers behind him. "Oh, the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning! Gentlemen, this is a very big day!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments give serotonin
> 
> please donate some
> 
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the 16th, huh?

Tommy hurriedly put his paints back into their box.

"This is it! This, is a very big day, Tubbo."

Tubbo flew around Tommy's head as he giggled.

"I'm finally gonna do it! I'm gonna ask him!"

"Tommy!" A sing-song voice came echoing up from outside the window. "Let down your hair!"

Tommy, practically vibrating with excitement, looked and Tubbo and whispered, "Pog!"

Tubbo gently pushed his chin up. 

"I know, I know! C'mon, don't let him see you." Tommy pulled the curtains back into place as Tubbo hid in one of the many flowerpots scattered around.

"Tommy! I'm not getting any younger down here!"

Tommy poked his head out of the window. "Coming, Wilby!" He looped his hair on a hook, letting the rest fall down, onto the ground.

Wilbur grabbed the end before it could touch the ground, tying it into a loose loop. He stepped into the loop, letting Tommy hoist him up.

He stepped onto the ledge and gently put Tommy's hair on the ground.

"Hey, big man! Welcome home."

"Tommy," Wilbur said, breathlessly, "how you manage to do that every, single day, without fail, it looks absolutely exhausting Toms." Wilbur gently put his arms around Tommy, stroking his hair.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Then I don't know why it takes so long!" Wilbur booped him, smiling. "I'm just teasing, don't you worry, bubba!"

Tommy laughed, almost disbelievingly. "Alright. So, Wilbur, as you probably know, tomorrow is a pretty big day--"

Wilbur pulled Tommy over to his side, in front of the mirror. "Tommy, look in the mirror. You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, adorable young man."

Tommy's chest puffed out slightly.

"Oh look, you're here too!" Wilbur burst out laughing. "I'm just teasing, stop taking everything so seriously!" Wilbur kept looking at himself in the mirror, before noticing something on his hand.

"So, Wil, as I was saying, tomorrow is--"

"Toms, big brother is feeling a little run down. Would you sing for me, bubba? Then we'll talk."

"Oh! Of course, Wilbur!"

He was in such a hurry to get set up that Tommy didn't see how Wilbur looked at him through the corner of his eye.

Tommy ran around, placing a chair in front of the fireplace, a stool right in front of it. As Wilbur walked towards the chair, Tommy pushed him onto it and put a hairbrush into Wilbur's hands.

"Flowergleamandglow, letyourpowershine, maketheclockreverse, bringbackwhatoncewasmine-"

Wilbur, panicking slightly, fumbled around for a moment, before brushing Tommy's hair as fast as he could.

"-healwhathasbeenhurt, changethefate'sdesign, maketheclockreverse, btingbackwhatoncewasmine."

A small blast of golden energy went into Wilbur, making his formerly grey-highlighted hair turn into a chestnut brown once again, his features once more turning into those of a 20-year old's.

"Tommy!"

"So, Wilby. Earlier I was saying tomorrow is a _pretty_ big day, and you didn't really respond, so I'm just gonna tell you... it's my birthday!" Tommy giggled a little, "Ta-da!"

Wilbur put on an exaggerated thinking face. "No, no, no. It can't be. Your birthday was _last_ year. I distinctly remember."

"That's the funny thing about birthdays, they're kinda an annual thing." Tommy sighed, then sat down again on the stool. "Wilbur, I'm turning sixteen, and, I wanted to ask..." Tommy groaned, "what I _really_ want for this birthday, actually, what I've wanted for _quite few birthdays now_ -"

"Okay, Tommy, please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. _Blah, blah blah,_ It's very annoying, I'm just teasing, you're adowable, I wove you so much." Wilbur said as he squished Tommy's cheeks, before walking off.

Tommy looked down, to see Tubbo gesture toward Wilbur.

"Ah- I wanna see the floating lights!"

Wilbur, who was taking an apple from his basket, paused. "Aha, what?"

"Oh, well, I was hoping you would _take me_ to _see_ the floating lights." Tommy pulled back the curtain to reveal his newest painting.

"Oh. You mean the _stars_."

Tommy yanked his hair to pull open a trapdoor, which let light flow through onto a chart. "That's the thing. I've charted stars, and they're _always_ constant. But these? They appear every year, on my birthday Wil. _Only_ on my birthday. And I can't help but _feel_ like they're, they're meant for me."

Wilbur looked on hesitantly.

"I need to see them, Wilbur. And not just from my window. In person. I have to know what they are."

Wilbur walked towards the window. "You want to go outside? Oh, why, Toms." He closed the doors(?), blocking out any light that was coming from the window.

"Look at you, as fragile as a flower. Still a little sapling, just a sprout. _You know why we stay up in this tower._ "

"I know, but--"

_"That's right! To keep you safe and sound dear._

_Guess I always knew this day was coming. Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest!_

_Soon, but not yet!"_

"But--"

 _"Shh, trust me pet, brother... knows best."_ Wilbur knocked on a wooden beam, which pulled a lever, plunging them into darkness.

_"Brother knows best, listen to your brother, it's a scary world out there._

_Brother knows best, one way or another, something will go wrong, I swear!_

_Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand,_

_cannibals and snakes, the plague."_

"No!"

_"Yes!_

_Also, large bugs, men with pointy teeth, and- stop no more you'll just upset me!_

_Brother's right here, brother will protect you. Darling, here's what I suggest:_

_Skip the drama, stay with bro bro._ (Look, I don't know, ok?)

_Brother, knows best._

_Brother knows best, take it from Wilby, on your own, you won't survive._

_Sloppy, under dressed, immature, clumsy, please, they'll eat you up alive!_

_Gullible, naive, positively grubby!_

_Ditsy, and a bit well, hmm, vague!_

_Plus, I believe, getting kinda chubby. I'm just saying cuz' I wuv you!_

_Brother understands! Brother's here to help you!_

_All I have is one request!"_

Wilbur opened his arms, pulling Tommy to his chest as he ran to him.

"Tommy?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower, again."

Tommy looked down, "Yes, Wilbur."

Wilbur sighed, and tilted Tommy's head towards him. "I love you very much, Toms."

"I love you more."

"I love you most." Wilbur pressed a kiss into Tommy's hair.

_"Don't forget it! You'll regret it._

_Brother... knows best."_

* * *

"Goodbye! I'll see you in a bit my flower!" Wilbur slid down out of the tower.

"I'll be here..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the low quality, i'm kinda tired rn


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i should keep doin this...
> 
> all my teachers: haha homework go brrr

Three men ran through the forest, their steps making loud thuds. Techno Blade put his hand on the side of a tree, breathing heavily. A piece of paper caught his attention.

He tore it from the tree, "Oh no, oh no, nonononono, this is bad, this is bad. This is very, very bad, this is _really_ bad." He turned the poster towards the other two, "they can't get the mask right." A picture of Techno sat there, and sure enough, the mask looked like some weird cat-pig thing. It also happened to be a wanted poster.

"Who cares?"

Techno looked at the poster still on the tree. It read 'Dream and Fundy Taken Wanted- Dead or Alive.' "That's easy for you to say, _Dream_ , you two look amazin'!"

A horse whinnied in the distance. Techno looked behind him, to see the royal guard in all of it's glory. Techno shoved the poster into his bag as the trio of criminals took off running once more, only to be stopped by a cliff- or rather, a hill without the subtle incline. They looked up at the top of the ledge, around 20 feet.

Techno turned towards Dream and Fundy, "Gimme a boost, I'll pull you up."

The two lovers glanced at each other. "Give us the satchel first."

Techno laid a hand on his chest, "I can't believe after everythin' we've been through together, you don't trust me?"

Dream held out his hand.

"Fair point." Techno dropped the satchel into Dream's hand.

Techno hoisted himself up onto the ledge.

"Now help us up, bacon."

"Sorry," Techno held up the satchel. "my hands are full." He darted off.

"What?" Dream felt for the satchel on himself, then looked down at Fundy, who had nothing.

"BLADE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now i do school :')

**Author's Note:**

> haha vilbur go brrr


End file.
